


So you do own more than boy shorts!

by ellebanshee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, cute fluff, maria owns more than boy shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is helping Maria pack to move into Avenger's tower with her when she finds out the former assistant director owns more than just one type of underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you do own more than boy shorts!

“Oh ho! So the assistant director does own something other than boy shorts!” Natasha said as opening up the former assistant director's top drawer. Maria turned to see what the redhead was talking about when she saw the agent holding up a pair of silk navy blue panties with baby blue polka dots with lace trimming her face turned pale.

“Natasha put those back now!” Maria yelled as running over to the shorter woman snatching them back and putting them into the drawer, closing it.

“Hey, if I am helping you pack I have to be able to pack those.” Natasha said as raising an eyebrow.

“No, not if you are going to make it a big deal.” Maria said as grabbing Natasha and pushing her towards the closet. “Start here.”

“So... How come I have never seen you wear them before?”

“I don't wear them to work.” Maria stated as packing her clothing from the dresser.

“You should.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“And have the chance of you laughing at me? No thanks.”

“Oh come on, they would be hot on you. Especially those blue ones.” Natasha said as making her way closer to the taller woman. Maria only rolled her eyes as throwing a white shirt at Natasha's face and walking away.

“No, now help me pack. If you want me to move into Avenger's tower with you, you'll have to help.” The brunette said as going back to packing. Natasha pulled the shirt off her face and pouted. 

“You are no fun, but you never answered my question.” Natasha said as going back to the closet pulling out clothing, folding it and placing it into a box.

“There wasn't a question to answer.” Maria replied as grabbing another empty box to place her things in.

“Stop avoiding it, why don't you wear these more often? I'd love to see you in them.” Natasha said turning to look at her. Maria sighed as turning to look at her.

“I don't wear them because you usually attack me before I can.” Maria said as looking Natasha dead in the eyes. Natasha looked confused before smiling. Maria was right, Natasha usually attacked Maria before she could change from work or while they were at work.

“Would you wear them for me more often, now that we are sharing a place?” Natasha questioned. Maria sighed before nodding.

“Yeah sure. If you can keep your hands to yourself sometimes.” The brunette response was as she went back to packing. As if happy with the response Natasha went back to her task of packing too with a smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah I have no idea where this came from but i just HAD to write it! It is just something I think would happen? Seeing how I have guy friends that say that about me? Sooo yeah! Also I'm still taking request over at my tumblr so leave things if you'd like! http://xxstillexx.tumblr.com/


End file.
